Indigo Blue Love
by Aoi Moon
Summary: No coração cheio de rancor e mágoa do vingador, existiria espaço para o amor? SasuHina com meu casal platônico favorito: NejiHina.
1. Treinamento

Essa é a minha primeira fic de anime. Decidi escrever uma SasuHina porque é o casal mais fofo, apesar de não-oficial, de Naruto,(apesar de ter uma forte queda por NejiHina tbm). Eles tem coisas interessantes envolta deles, do tipo: o Sasuke é o galã da vila, mas a Hinata não tá nem aí para ele ao contrário de todas as outras garotas de Konoha, os dois são herdeiros de clãs nobres e poderosos, sempre foram comparados com parentes que se destacaram, e os dois tem pouco contato no anime apesar de se conhecerem desde crianças.

Nessa fic o time do Gai sensei está com 19 anos e o time do Kakashi com 18 anos. É narrada em primeira pessoa pelo Sasuke e toda aquela parada dele ficar revoltado com a vida e ir atrás do Orochimaru não aconteceu, ok?

No final de cada capítulo eu vou postar o vocabulário em japonês que eu usar.OK

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Sai eu vou aceitar de todo coração dá estrelinha

_Indigo Blue Love_

_CAP.1 - Treinamento_

Como sempre eu fui o primeiro a chegar ao campo de treinamento. Kakashi sensei pediu para que todos estivessem aqui as 7 da manhã. Olhei para cima e me lembrei das palavras dele antes de nos liberar do treinamento no dia anterior:

"Preciso que vocês três cedo amanhã aqui, faremos um treinamento de sobrevivência muito importante. Acho que 7 horas é um bom horário, venham preparados porque pode levar uns dias"

Sakura e Naruto chegaram logo em seguida, ela sonolenta e calada, Naruto berrando como sempre. De onde ele tira tanta energia a essa hora da manhã?

"E aí Sasuke, beleza?" Disse a raposa no seu típico tom de voz.

"Ohayou, Sasuke kun." A Sakura também disse, enquanto esfregava os olhos tentando espantar o sono.

"Deveriamos ter ficado em casa dormindo um pouco mais, o Kakashi sensei nunca chega na hora mesmo. Se continuarmos treinando tanto e dormindo tão pouco vamos acabar secos que nem caroço de manga chupada." Naruto reclamou. De certa forma ele estava certo, nos últimos dias estavamos fazendo um treinamento dobrado, o que significava passar o dia todo no campo de treinamento e ir para casa só no final do dia.

"O estranho é a falta de missões para o nosso time. Putz, se todos já somos jounin deveria chover de missões para nós!" Sakura reclamou.

"Vocês nunca estão satisfeitos com nada, se tem missões demais reclamam de cansaço; se tem missões de menos reclamam de tédio." Uma voz familiar soou atrás de mim.

"Kakashi sensei? O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou.

"Hum? Foi eu quem marcou essa reunião aqui. Não se lembra?" O sensei respondeu com um ar de dúvida.

"Tá mas você chegou no horário... isso é muito estranho, normalmente você diria que encontrou uma velhinha que precisava de ajuda no meio do caminho, ou que um gato preto passou em uma encruzilhada bem na hora em que você estava atravessando ou que... Ai!" Naruto foi bruscamente cortado pela garota.

"Cala a boca, Naruto!" Sakura disse enquanto dava um tapa na cabeça do loiro bobalhão.

"De qualquer forma eu cheguei cedo porque vamos fazer um treinamento diferente hoje. E teremos companhia que aliás já chegou" Quando disse isso Kakashi sensei apontou para o caminho que levava a área de treinamento onde estávamos e então vimos o time 8 se aproximando. Kurenai sensei, o convencido Inuzuka Kiba com seu inseparável Akamaru, o estranho Aburame Shino e a herdeira do clã do byakugan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Olhem só, Shino e Hinata, quem vai treinar com a gente hoje: o Mr. popularidade, a mulher Hulk e o Charuto" Kiba disse com seu tom sarcástico de sempre.

"Quem você chamou de mulher Hulk aqui, heim? Seu pulguento!" Sakura berrou para o domador de cães enquanto Kakashi sensei a segurava.

"Ohayou, Naruto kun" A Hyuuga disse timidamente para a raposa loira.

"Ohayou, Hinata" Ele respondeu enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ela sempre fala só com o Naruto, não que eu me importe, mas sei lá, ele é tão inútil... Como alguém pode querer dar atenção para ele?

"Bom, agora que vocês já foram agradáveis o suficiente uns com os outros, vou explicar o treinamento." Kurenai sensei começou. "A intenção é treinar as habilidades de vocês com parceiros diferentes. Como vocês estão a muito tempo juntos, já se acomodaram com relação as posições nas missões. Sempre lutam na mesma formação e essa situação tanto desenvolve determinadas habilidades como atrofia outras."

"Por exemplo, no nosso time na maioria das vezes Sasuke é o responsável pelo reconhecimento do território, Naruto e eu pelo ataque e a Sakura é a nossa médica." Kakashi sensei explicou. "No time da Kurenai as coisas também são assim, Hinata é a kunoichi médico, Kiba reconhece o território e Kurenai e Shino atacam."

"Ontem a noite, Kakashi e eu, colocamos apenas uma bandeira na última sala daquele farol." Kurenai disse apontando para um farol que ficava a alguns kilômetros deles. "A missão de vocês é pegá-la sem cair nas armadilhas que nós montamos durante o caminho. Como só tem uma bandeira no local, quem chegar primeiro vence."

"Como fomos nós dois que montamos todas as armadilhas não iremos participar, mas estaremos de olho em vocês, caso algo sério aconteça. O que estamos torcendo para não acontecer, né?!" Kakashi disse tirando do bolso um pequeno caderno de anotações do bolso. "Vamos dividir vocês em 3 duplas. Assim cada um de vocês terá que trabalhar por dois." Ele abriu o caderno e começou a ler o nome das duplas:

"Naruto trabalhará com Kiba." Nesse momento Naruto começou a gritar algo sobre pulgas e cheiro de cachorro. "Sakura e Shino." Sakura fez uma cara de desânimo e murmurou alguma coisa sobre preferir passar a noite sozinha na floresta comigo. "E a última dupla será Sasuke e Hinata." Hunf... Ela pelo menos não é irritante e eu tenho certeza que não serei estuprado na floresta.

" Cada dupla vai receber um mapa com uma rota diferente. Todas as rotas tem a mesma metragem e o mesmo número de armadilhas. O tempo máximo será de três dias, começando de hoje. Vocês tem até as 9 horas para traçar um plano e então todos começaram juntos. Podem sair daqui se quiserem ter certeza que não serão ouvidos, mas lembrem-se de voltar 5 minutaos antes das 9 horas. Podem ir." Kurenai deu a ordem e então todos despessaram.

"Siga-me." Eu disse à Hyuuga e ela acentiu com a cabeça. Fomos para uma parte da floresta próxima ao estádio onde são realizadas as provas do exame chuunin.

"É o seguinte Hinata, ao meu ver somos a dupla com a maior chance de ganhar a competição. Usaremos o seu byakugan para mapear a área, encontrar as armadilhas, e acompanhar a localização dos outros." Ela me ouvia atentamente sem demonstrar muita emoção. Não estava muito acostumado com esse tipo de comportamento vindo de uma garota o que tirou um pouco a minha concentração. "Como você irá rastrear, dê uma olhada no mapa primeiro" Eu disse enquanto entregava o mapa a ela.

Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, pois sempre fomos da mesma turma na academia, mas na verdade nunca conversamos muito. Por ser quieta, ela sempre foi uma pessoa misteriosa. Ainda me lembro a primeira vez que nos vimos em uma solenidade que aconteceu em Konoha antes de entrarmos para a academia.

flashback

"Meus parabéns pela promoção do seu primogênito a ANBU, Uchiha san. Uma patente desse nível para alguém tão jovem é realmente algo que só poderia-se esperar do herdeiro de um clã forte como o Uchiha." Disse Hyuuga Hiashi, o líder da família principal do clã Hyuuga ao líder dos Uchiha. Os dois homens tinham expressões sérias no rosto, porém amigáveis. Ambos estavam acompanhados de seus filhos, o líder dos Uchiha por seu filho mais velho Itachi; o líder dos Hyuuga por sua pequena primogênita Hinata

"Sim estamos mesmo orgulhosos do Itachi, ele sem dúvidas é um dos gênios dos Uchiha. Soube que a pequena Hinata irá à academia no ano que vêm, por coincidência ela será da mesma turma do meu jinan Sasuke." O Homem alto de olhos de ônix olhou para a menininha que se escondia atrás das pernas de seu pai, e deu à ela um sorriso leve.

"Ah, isso é verdade! Esperamos muitos feitos desta pequena." O pai de Hinata colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, enquanto a garotinha de grandes olhos olhava em direção a ele.

"Sasuke, venha até aqui." O líder Uchiha chamou o garotinho de cabelos arrepiados que estava sentado não muito longe observando-os.

"Esta é Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga e será sua colega de classe, seja gentil e diga olá á ela." Sasuke olhou em direção à menina que seu pai indicava e fez uma reverência para cumprimentá-la e a viu fazer o mesmo e logo em seguida se esconder novamente atrás de seu pai. Sasuke reparou que seus olhos eram diferentes, pareciam pérolas azuladas, talvez essa tenha sido a primeira vez que realizou que existiam outras técnicas oculares além do sharingan. Sua primeira impressão sobre ela foi de uma menininha meiga com um rosto doce.

"Por que vocês dois não vão brincar com as outras crianças? Essa conversa de adultos vai acabar confundindo vocês." O pai de Sasuke disse.

"Venha Hyuuga chan, vamos brincar." Sasuke disse estendendo a mão para a pequena Hinata a sua frente que, após um breve instante de hesitação, a segurou e foram para onde as outras crianças estavam.

fim do flash back

"Entendo. Usaremos então seu sharingan para atacar e meu byakugan para restramento, né? Uchiha san." Ela perguntou mas aquilo soou extremamente polido, quase como se ela estivesse falando com um velho.

"Exatamente. E me chame pelo nome, ok? Uchiha san me deixa 40 anos mais velho." Disse sem muita emoção.

"H - Hai!"

Passamos o restante do tempo organizando, kunais, shurikens, selos, papéis-bomba e etc. Hinata tinha ainda uma bolsa com algumas bandagens, pomadas e ungüêntos.

"Você não vai precisar disso, eu não vou me ferir e você como ishanin deve ter habilidade para desviar de ataques." Eu comentei

"Sasuke san é muito confiante, mas eu prefiro me precaver. E também, caso alguém precise de ajuda no fim de tudo... como por exemplo o Naruto kun... D - digo isso porque ele está sem um ishanin na equipe... Eu... vou poder ajudar sem problemas." Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do kit de ferramentas que estava montando. Ah! é mesmo, tinha me esquecido disso: Ela era fã do Naruto. Cara, como alguém como ela poderia gostar de um retardado como ele? Alguém que aparentava ser tão doce e educada com uma queda por aquele sem classe.

"Faça o que achar melhor." Eu disse e ela me respondeu com um sorriso leve.

Ela não gaguejava mais como antigamente, parece que conseguiu enfim se tornar a pessoa mais forte que queria ser. Quando eu terminei encostei na árvore que ficava atrás de mim e esperei Hinata terminar. Ainda tinhamos algum tempo. Fiquei observando-a. Ela se tornou uma mulher muito bonita e atraente. O cabelo azul escuro, quase preto, comprido emoldura um rosto doce que é completado por aqueles olhos perolados e gentis. Ela também tem um corpo lindo, certo que isso é o comum na maior parte das kunoichi, mas que nela, a faz beirar a perfeição. Sacodi a cabeça e para o chão entre as minhas pernas. Não era um costume meu ficar reparando nas mulheres dessa forma.

"Sasuke san, estou pronta."

Na época que prestamos pela primeira vez o exame chuunin, quando eu a vi junto com os outros finalistas realmente duvidei que ela fosse uma dia ser mais que uma genin. Ela era pacífica e fraca demais para seguir em frente, não tinha autoconfiança. Mas após aquilo tudo ela se tormou mais forte, mais confiante. Eu sei, e todo mundo sabe o porquê: Naruto. Ela realmente mudou, cresceu para se fazer merecedora de toda a motivação e confiança que ele depositou nela.

Quando chegamos ao campo de treinamento os outros também estavam chegando. Esperamos o sinal da Kurenai sensei e então partimos.

Depois de nos afastarmos dos senseis e dos outros grupos, eu gritei: "Agora!" e ela entendeu.

"Byakugan!" Ela ativou a sua linhagem avançada e escaneou toda a área. Poucos minutos depois a princesa dos Hyuuga me deu o resultado:

"Ao todo são 15 armadilhas grandes e 14 menores entre elas, os outros grupos também estão parados nesse momento, Naruto kun e Kiba kun a 2 kilômetros a nossa esquerda, Sakura san e Shino kun também a 3 kilômetros a nossa direita."

"Pelo visto terei que usar o sharingan, não vou poder apenas seguir você com todas essas armadilhas." Disse antes de ativar a linhagem sangüínea dos Uchiha. "Já ganhamos essa."

E então? O que que vcs acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Não fede nem cheira?

Deixem reviews e me façam feliz xD

Vocabulário:

OHAYOU - BOM DIA

JINAN - SEGUNDO FILHO

HAI - SIM


	2. Floresta

Uma correção no capítulo anterior que eu queria fazer: Coloquei que os ninjas médicos se chamavam ISHANIN, mas depois de fazer um esforço sobrehumano mentira para ouvir o nome certo descobri que é IRYOU NINJA. Gomen ne Ç.Ç

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Sasuke eu vou aceitar de todo coração dá estrelinha

**Indigo Blue Love**

**CAP.2 - Floresta**

"Essa era a última Sasuke san." Hinata disse antes de desativar o byakugan. Fomos atacados por um enxame de vespas venenosas depois de passar perto da coméia delas.

" Primeiro sangue-sugas que saem do nada e agora isso! O que mais falta aparecer nessa floresta maldita?" Eu disse também desativando meu sharingan. De repente senti uma dor agunda no meu braço direito que irradiava para todo o pescoço também. Caí de joelhos no chão. Uma das vespas havia me picado sem eu perceber.

"Sasuke san! Temos que tratar isso o mais rápido possível. Essas picadas são extremamante venenosas... Sasuke san! Sasu..." A voz da Hinata foi ficando cada vez mais baixa e minha visão escura. Acabei desmaiando.

Acordei sentindo algo molhado na minha testa, quando coloquei a mão percebi que era uma toalha. Provavelmente tive febre durante a noite. Kuso! Isso estava totalmente fora dos meus planos. Perdemos uma noite de caminhada por minha culpa. Olhei ao redor e Hinata não estava por perto. Como eu estava sem camisa supus que ela deve ter usado algum ninjutsu médico para retirar o veneno do meu corpo. Tirei a toalha da minha testa e me sentei. O céu indicava que já estava quase amanhecendo.

"Sasuke san. Não se mova muito, precisa descançar um pouco mais para se recuperar totalmente." Ouvi a voz de Hinata atrás de mim. Ela carregava algumas frutas e um cantil com água que havia recolhido na floresta. Quando me viu sentado ela correu para conferir minha temperatura e se asegurrar de que eu estava bem. Colocou uma das mãos na minha testa e depois no meu pescoço. Ela tinha uma expressão tão preocupada, e um cheiro tão bom...

"Daijoubu Hinata. Eu já estou bem, não precisa se preocupar." Eu disse olhando-a nos olhos.

"H-hai... Se nos apressarmos podemos alcançar os outros times, eles não foram muito longe por conta das armadilhas e também pararam pela noite." Ela disse e eu assenti com a cabeça. Comemos as frutas e saimos. Hinata é realmente uma excelente médica, aos poucos as dores já haviam praticamente passado e eu já me sentia bem melhor.

"Temos que nos apressar. Perdemos muito tempo descançando essa noite e acabamos deixando os outros times se distanciarem." Eu disse muito mais para mim mesmo do que para Hinata, que ouviu e respondeu:

"Me desculpe, foi decisão minha ter ficado na floresta descançando. Depois que retirei o veneno do seu corpo, deveria ter te dado algo para acabar com o sono que o veneno causou e ter seguido em frente, mas fiquei preocupada se você ficaria bem o suficiente para continuar. Foi minha culpa..." Como sempre ela estava pensando mais nos outros do que em si mesma.

"Não estou te culpando. Deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso com aquelas vespas. Você só fez seu trabalho. As outras equipes não estão tão longe e nós temos a vantagem de saber onde estão as armadilhas. Podemos alcançá-los." Eu disse sem muita emoção na voz, mas parece que foi o suficiente para tranqüilizá-la.

"Hai! Ganbarimashou."

Estavamos correndo a toda velocidade sentre os topos das árvores. O sol estava começando a ficar mais quente e o vento estava soprando mais forte entre as árvores. Existia um silêncio estranho entre nós. Ele não era desconfortável, mas também não era a melhor coisa do mundo. Senti que deveria conversar com ela, mas não sabia o que dizer, o que era muito estranho já que eu nunca tive problemas com as palavras... Hinata quebrou o silêncio dizendo que haviamos ultrapassado o time do Naruto. Ela disse que a raposa havia sido pega em uma armadilha. Ele estava dependurado por uma perna de cabeça para baixo resmungando e se sacodindo muito e que o Kiba estava tentando alcançar a corda para cortá-la com uma kunai.

"Pobre Naruto kun." Ela disse com um tom de voz pesaroso.

"Não se preocupe com o Naruto, ele vai ficar bem. Aquele cabeça-oca é incrivelmente sortudo." Disse. Eu realmente não entendo o que ela vê naquele baka. Aliás, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? Ou melhor: O que o Naruto tem que qualquer outro cara não tem? Definitivamente ela só pode ter algum tipo de queda por homens tortos, barulhentos e com leve retardamento mental.

"Pena eu tenho do Kiba que tem que agüêntar os escândalos dele." Ela deu uma risada leve e disse:

"Sakura san também pareceu desapontada por ter ficado no time do Shino kun. Acho que ela gostaria de estar no mesmo time que você"

"Se a Sakura estivesse no mesmo time que eu, um de nós já estaria morto essa hora. Ou eu, sufocado por ela ficar tentando me agarrar, ou ela estrangulada por ficar me irritando o tempo todo." Disse enquanto a ouvia rir.

"É engraçado todas essas meninas em cima de você..."

"É engraçado porque você não está na minha pele. Elas ficam o tempo todo gritando e correndo atrás de mim... Aliás, obrigado por não ser uma delas, Hinata. O mundo precisa de mais mulheres como você."

"C-como assim?" Ela perguntou com um tom envergonhado.

"Mulheres recatadas e gentis." Disse olhando em direção a ela. Pude ver suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas antes de ela virar o rosto para evitar o meu olhar. De repente pude ouvir uma leve risada da Hyuuga antes que ela dissesse:

"Estamos na frente de todos agora. Sakura san acabou de sair correndo e gritando, na direção oposta ao farol, de um exército de insetos que o Shino kun estava manipulando."

Corremos mais alguns metros e chegamos ao farol. Um prédio vermelho e com um formato cônico, com a base um pouco mais larga que o topo. Kurenai sensei havia dito que a bandeira estaria no último andar da mesma. Fora o térreo o farol aparentava ter apenas três andares o que dava a mim a certeza de que haveriam armadilhas lá dentro. Quando entramos, Hinata analizou o local e disse que pelo menos não existiam armadilhas físicas por lá. Subimos as escadas e chegamos no 1º andar. Era um salão amplo e vazio, tudo o que havia ali era uma escada que levava ao andar seguinte. Quando estavamos mais ou menos no meio dele as paredes começaram a se tornar uma espécie de mucosa. Pareciamos estar dentro do estômago ou boca de algum animal gigantesco. Quando olhei para baixo, minhas pernas estavam presas naquela espácie de 'carne' e Hinata havia sumido. Algo que parecia um caldo esverdeado se aproximava de mim e eu pude ver alguns esqueletos, com resíduos desse caldo, presos da mesma forma que eu estava pelo chão do lugar.

"Kai" Eu gritei enquanto fazia um selo com as mãos. Haviamos sido pegos em um genjutsu. Não poderia esperar menos de uma prova elaborada por Kurenai sensei. Quando olhei para o lado vi que Hinata ainda estava presa no genjutsu. Apesar de ser aluna de uma das maiores manipuladoras desse tipo de arte ninja da vila, com certeza ela não era o tipo que lida bem com eles. Coloquei a mão no ombro dela e a liberei também.

"Você está bem? Estava presa em um genjutsu da Kurenai."

"Arigatou, Sasuke san. Faltava pouco para a ilusão tomar conta da minha mente." Ela disse enquanto ainda arfava com o choque.

Corremos para o segundo andar, onde havia uma armadilha montada com kunais e shurikens voadoras. Da primeira vez Hinata nos protegueu usando uma das técnicas de proteção dos Hyuuga e depois conseguimos passar por todas usando nossos olhos. A cada minuto que se passava daquele teste, era como se tivessemos feito isso a vida inteira juntos.

Quando chegamos no terceiro andar, nos deparamos com um salão diferente dos outros. Ele possuía vária portas em todas as paredes e ao contrário dos outros, que não possuíam abertura, nesse as várias janelas largas davam a impressão de que de lá era possível observar toda a floresta. No centro do salão, perto da lâmpada que servia de guia, estava a bandeira. Hinata correu para apanhá-la com o byakugan desativado. Nesse momento eu a puxei pelo braço, bem a tempo de livrá-la de uma armadilha montada em frente à bandeira. Era um buraco coberto por um piso falso, no fundo dele haviam estacas bem afiadas apontadas para cima. Quando puxei seu braço, caímos os dois no chão. Hinata em cima de mim e eu com os braços em volta dela. Quando percebemos a pose em que estávamos a Hyuuga hime tentou fugir, mas eu inconcientemente estava segurando-a.

"Gomen ne, Sasauke san. Fui descuidada e quase perdemos tão perto do fim." Ela estava ficando vermelha.

"Machuquei você?" Perguntei ainda sem soltá-la, de perto ela ficava ainda mais linda...

"Iie, estou bem... T-temos que ir..." Hinata disse escapando dos meus braços. Ela ativou o byakugan para conferir se não havia mais nenhuma armadilha e se aproximou da bandeira. Eu fiquei atrás dando corbetura e esperando por um ataque surpresa. Ela esticou a mão... Segurou a bandeira e a retirou bem lentamente...

"Parece que você me deve 300 Ryous. Eu sabia que a dupla Hyuuga-Uchiha, seria um sucesso." Kakashi sensei apareceu logo que Hinata tirou a bandeira.

"Eu não devo nada Kakashi! Mas tenho que admitir que você estava certo. As duas kunoichi juntas não teria sido boa idéia." Kurenai sensei apareceu logo em seguida.

"Parabéns a vocês dois. Apesar dos contratempos com os insetos, vocês foram quase perfeitos juntos. Aliás Hinata, seu trabalho rápido com o antídoto para aquele veneno foi essencial para vocês serem os vencedores." Kurenai sensei disse colocando a mão no ombro de Hinata. "Como você são os primeiros terão que esperar os outros chegarem aqui também. Eles não estão muito longe, e então tanto eu como o Kakashi temos um importante aviso para todos."

Hinata e eu seguimos os sensei para a sala onde eles estavam escondidos. Entramos e começamos a esperar. Kurenai se aproximou de Hinata, que estava olhando a paisagem por uma janela e começaram a conversar. Eu estava na parede oposta com os braços cruzados e observava a cena quando Kakashi sensei se aproximou:

"Quem diria que você agarraria a herdeira Hyuuga na primeira oportunidade, heim? Sasuke kun. Pensa que eu não vi?" Kakashi sensei disse com um tom sarcástico dando um soco de leve no meu braço.

"M - mas de que diabos você está falando?"

"Nunca pensei que veria você olhando para alguém daquele jeito... Não sabia dessa sua queda pela Hinata... Ai, ai, o garoto popular fica interessado em uma linda e doce garota, mas ela é a única que não tem olhos para ele... Meio clichê mas daria um bom manga shoujo."

"Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando." Falei e virei o rosto para o lado oposto.

"Sempre quis saber qual daquelas garotas que corriam atrás de você seria a sua escolhida. Pelo visto quando elas descobrirem, não vão ficar nem um pouco felizes." Ainda continuava sem olhar para ele. O sensei suspirou e disse:

"Você sempre diz que será você quem irá reerguer o clã Uchiha e tudo mais... Mas você não pode fazer isso sozinho, a não se que você queria fazer um clã de kage bushin seus." Quando ele disse isso, senti meu rosto corando. Realmente era verdade... Para reerguer o clã eu precisaria de alguém para...

"Me preocupo com isso depois. Primeiro eu preciso vingá-lo." Respondi rapidamente. Kakashi bateu no meu ombro e disse:

"Sabe Sasuke... Você não estará traindo a memória do seu clã e nem se desviando do seu objetivo se algum dia... Olha! Parece que os outros acabaram de chegar." Ele disse quando um barulho começou a vir da sala onde anteriormente estava a bandeira.

Pelo que eu entendi as outras duas equipes chegaram juntas. Naruto e Sakura estavam em uma espécie de competição particular de quem acharia primeiro à bandeira, já que ela não estava no lugar combinado. Eles não sabiam ainda que eu e Hinata já estavamos lá a um certo tempo.

"Ah, mas que diabos! O Sasuke já está aqui." A raposa loira escândalosa disse quando me viu entrando.

"Ah, Sasuke kun... sabia que nós dois deveriamos ter ficado no mesmo time. Teríamos vencido essa prova sem problemas." Sakura comentou.

"Você teria vencido a prova, não é isso que quis dizer? Porque eu ganhei de qualquer forma e a Hinata se mostrou alguém bem mais útil que você." Disse friamente. Odeio quando ela resolve dar em cima de mim na frente de todo mundo.

"Hinata você está bem? O Uchiha não tentou fazer nada de estranho com você, não é?" Kiba correu e perguntou quando viu Hinata. Mas o que se passa na cabeça desse idiota? Que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido, ou que a Hinata, (que é uma jounin), não sabe se defender direito?

"Eu estou bem, Kiba kun. Não se preocupe." Hinata disse gentilmente. Não sei como ela agüênta esse cara.! Ele é arrogante e prepotente, sempre foi assim desde a academia, mas mesmo assim ela consegue tratá-lo como se ele fosse alguém legal... Parei e pensei se não é isso o que acontece comigo. Ela é sempre gentil com todo mundo até com os mais desagradáveis, não seria surpresa se eu fosse só mais uma dessas pessoas.

"Na - Naruto kun, você está bem? Se machucou de alguma forma?"

"Não, não, Hinata. Eu estou bem. Você sabe que eu sou duro na queda." Naruto respondeu fazendo um sinal de positivo com as mãos e um sorriso idiota na cara.

"Ureshii ne." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. O sorriso dela é lindo...

"Hai, hai, hai! Agora que já estamos todos aqui gostaria de dar os parabéns ao Sasuke e à Hinata que foram os primeiros a chegar aqui, mas também gostaria de dar os parabéns a todos vocês porque todos passaram na prova." Kakashi disse com um sorriso sob a máscara.

"Como assim prova sensei? Isso não era apenas um treinamento de sobrevivência?" Sakura perguntou antes que qualquer um o fizesse.

"Não. Esse teste, na verdade, foi requerido a nós pela Godaime. Como todos vocês chegaram inteiros e dentro do tempo, todos passaram. A floresta do lado de fora desse farol é um lugar extremamente perigoso durante a noite e até mesmo de dia. O menor descuido pode levar a um fracasso gigantesco o que não foi o caso de vocês. Yokatta ne" Kurenai sensei falou com um tom de voz aliviado. Era como se estivesse finalmente relaxando depois de tempos de tensão.

" Então era por conta dessa prova que estavamos treinando tão desesperadamente esses últimos dias. Mas... O que a Tsunade baachan queria avaliar com esse teste?" Naruto perguntou.

"Isso é segredo. Mas já posso adiantar que vocês terão alguns dias de descanço depois de hoje." Kurenai sensei respondeu.

"Bom, vamos voltar para casa, porque vocês tem que descançar e nós precisamos entregar os boletins de desempenho para a grande hokage." Kakashi sensei disse com um tom feliz na voz.

Voltamos para a vila naquela manhã. Teríamos 4 dias sem nada para fazer. Pensei em treinar sozinho nesse tempo. Com todos fora do meu caminho posso me concentrar melhor.

"Oi Hinata, nós poderíamos comemorar o resultado da prova comendo lamen na sua casa." Naruto sugeriu a Hinata. Mas que folga daquele loiro-cabeça-oca.

"Comemorar o quê, baka? Até onde eu me lembre fomos EU e a Hinata que ganhamos a prova, logo se tem alguém que vai comemorar com ela essa pessoa sou eu."

"Ah! Não enche, Sasuke! Urusai! Você só quer uma desculpa para comer de graça o melhor lamen da cidade na casa dos Hyuuga." Aquele idiota berrou para quem quisesse ouvir.

"Hã? O melhor lamen da cidade? Pensei que você achasse que era o do Ichiraku, Naruto." Sakura comentou surpresa.

"O do Ichiraku também é bom, mas o da Hinata é o melhor. Ela vai se tornar uma excelente esposa um dia." Quando Naruto disse isso, me lembrei das palavras do Kakashi sensei. Antes de começar a corar disse àquela besta:

"De qualquer forma você não tem nada para comemorar. Foi o lanterninha de novo." Disse tirando ele de perto da Hinata. A presença dele perto dela o tempo todo me irrita.

"Nossa, se é desse jeito, eu também quero provar o lamen da Hinata." Sakura disse dirigindo um sorriso à herdeira Hyuuga.

"Eu lembro que para comemorar o sucesso da nossa primeira missão, Hinata fez lamen para todo mundo" Shino comentou. É estranho pensar esse cara se sociabilizando com alguém, ele é sempre tão esquizito.

"Podemos ir todos juntos. Acho que o tousama não vai se importar." Hinata disse ao ver que no final das contas todos estavam interessados em provar o tal lamen de que tanto Naruto falou.

"Yoshi! Amanhã a noite então Hinata!" Naruto berrou e Sakura lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

"O que ele quis dizer é: Pode ser amanhã pela noite, Hinata chan?" Sakura reformulou a frase enquanto via um sorriso agradável de Hinata que respondeu:

"Claro! Por favor venham todos hoje a noite a minha casa que eu vou preparar o lamen."

Pessoal quero agradecer a todas as reviews

Fiquei realemnete feliz com os elogios de vcs agarra td mundo

Vocabulário:

URUSAI - BARULHENTO, IRRITANTE

DAIJOUBU - TUDO BEM

GANBARIMASHOU - VAMOS NOS ESFORÇAR

BAKA - IDIOTA, IMBECIL

HIME - PRINCESA

GOMEN NE - DESCULPE

IIE - NÃO

URESHII NE - ALGO DO TIPO 'FICO FELIZ'

YOKATTA NE - ALGO DO TIPO 'QUE BOM'

BAACHAN - VOVÓ

TOUSAMA - PAI

YOSHI - CERTO, OK!


	3. Toque

Bom nesse capítulo começa de vez o SasuHina. Foi mal pela enrolação pessoas. E mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews, isso é muuuuuito importante para mim. [abraça td mundo

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Neji eu vou aceitar de todo coração dá estrelinha

**Indigo Blue Love**

**CAP.3 - Toque**

Tranquei a porta de casa e olhei ao meu redor. Aquele lugar não se parecia em nada com o que era nas minhas lembranças de criança. Antigamente os Uchiha moravam quase todos por aqui. Algumas casas eram alugadas para pessoas fora do clã, mas a maior parte era ocupada pelos portadores do sharingan. Essa visão era sempre muito triste para mim, mas também era ter essa visão que mantinha viva a chama do meu propósito. Resolvi caminhar um pouco pela vila de Konoha, já que oficialmente não teríamos missões nem treinos por 4 dias. Quando estava perto da verduraria eu a vi. Hyuuga Hinata. Ela estava saindo com uma sacola de papel na mãos que parecia pesada.

"Sayonara!... Ah! Sasuke san, koninchiwa." Ela cumprimentou quando me viu. Talvez esses devessem ser os ingredientes para o tal lamen de mais tarde.

"Koninchiwa, Hinata. Quer ajuda?" Eu me ofereci ao ver que a sacola era um pouco grande.

"Eu não quero te incomodar, ainda tenho que passar em outros lugares para comprar algumas coisas que faltam." Ela respondeu com sua típica voz gentil.

"Eu não vou fazer nada hoje. Como ainda não agradeci por você ter cuidado de mim na floresta, posso te compensar carregando as compras." Eu disse enquanto pegava a sacola e começava a acompanhá-la.

"H - hai." Ela assentiu e nós seguimos em direção ao supermercado.

Ela era diferente das outras garotas. Provavelmente se eu estivesse acompanhado da Sakura ou mesmo da Ino as duas estariam me agarrando e caso se encontrassem estariam se provocando e contando vantagem por estar comigo. Cara, como isso é desagradável nelas. Já Hinata era doce, meiga, e todos que a conheciam pareciam gostar muito dela. Fomos até o supermercado onde, para o meu desgosto, encontrei três das ditas minhas fãs. As garotas ficaram nos olhando como se quisessem pular em cima de nós e me arrancar dali. Por sorte Hinata não demorou muito e podemos ir embora rapidamente. Passamos também em uma frutaria. Enquanto Hinata escolhia algumas maçãs, ouvi duas mulheres que estavam dentro da frutaria cochicharem:

'Aquela não é a herdeira dos Hyuuga, Hinata san?'

'É ela sim... Mas acompanhado do Uchiha?'

'Êêêê... Será que os dois estão namorando? Conheço muitas meninas que ficariam de coração partido.'

'E meninos também! A Hyuuga san também faz sucesso... Né! Pensando bem eles são tão kawaii... '

'Argh... Fofoqueiras'. Fomos andando até a propriedade do Hyuuga onde eu a deixei.

"Gostaria de tomar um chá, Sasuke san? É o mínimo que posso te oferecer depois de ter feito você carregar todas essas coisas pesadas." Ela ofereceu gentilmente.

"Obrigado Hinata, mas não. Já está quase na hora que combinamos com os outros e eu ainda quero voltar em casa. Mas, tem uma coisa que você pode fazer no lugar do chá."

"O quê?"

"Me chame de Sasuke kun, por favor. Sasuke san ainda soa muito formal, e nos conhecemos a tempo o suficiente para deixarmos isso um pouco de lado."

"Pensei que não gostasse quando te chamam assim." Ela comentou com um ar confuso.

"Não gosto quando me chamam assim sem a minha permissão e ficam tentando forçar intimidade comigo. Mas não me importaria se você me chamasse assim, até preferiria." Eu disse dando um leve sorriso para ela, que correspondeu e disse:

"Ok, Sasuke kun! Espero você e os outros hoje a noite. Ja mata ne." Ela me respondeu sorrindo e então entrou em casa.

Fiquei olhando para o portão imponente da casa dos Hyuuga. De uma certa forma lembra a entrada da casa dos Uchiha... Fiquei imaginando como eram as relações entre os dois clãs. As poucas lembranças que tenho da minha família interagindo com o clã portador do byakugan, são lembranças pacíficas. Meu tousama parecia se dar muito bem com Hiashi sama.

Quando estava à caminho da casa da Hinata para o tal lamen que Naruto tanto infernizou para conseguir, ouvi um 'Sasuke kuuuuun' bem conhecido seguido de uma sensação também bem conhecida de ser agarrado pelo pescoço.

"O que você quer Ino?" Perguntei à kunoichi loira que tem a péssima mania de ficar no meu pé.

"A onde você vai a essa hora sozinho?"

" Isso não é da sua conta." Disse sem emoção nas palavras, foi quando eu ouvi:

"Tire essas suas patas de cima do meu Sasuke, Ino! Sua porca feia." Era Sakura gritanto para variar. Ela estava acompanhada do Naruto e do Shino.

"Desde quando ele é seu? Testão." Ino provocou. Não sei por quê elas tem sempre que ficar discutindo no pé do meu ouvido.

"Você pode fazer o favor de me soltar , Ino?"

"Não até você me dizer onde ia com a testuda, o esquisito e o retardado." Como é que ela consegue ser tão irritante assim?

"Nós vamos comer lamen na casa da Hinata. Ela convidou todos nós para jantar essa noite para comemorar uma coisa." Naruto explicou tudo para a garota e então ela me largou.

"Ahhh bom... pensei que talvez você poderia estar indo para um encontro com a testa de marquise, mas me esqueci que ela nunca vai conseguir isso."

"Repete isso! Sua bruxa!" As duas garotas ficaram se encarando enquanto eu estalava o pescoço e me certificava de que não havia tido nehuma torção.

"Se você não vier logo, Sakura vamos te deixar aí. Já está na hora" Shino disse enquanto acompanhava a mim e Naruto na direção da residência dos Hyuuga.

"Tchau, tchau meu Sasuke kun." Ino gritou e eu pude ver a Sakura ficar vermelha de raiva.

Quando chegamos na casa dos Hyuuga, Hinata estava nos esperando do lado de fora usando um kimono azul muito bonito. Fomos para a sala de jantar que estava cuidadosamente preparada para todos nós. Tenho que admitir que Naruto estava com a razão quanto ao fato do lamen da Hinata ser o melhor de toda a vila. Ela cozinha maravilhosamente bem. Me sentei ao lado dela na mesa, não fiquei tão à vontade quanto desejava por conta da Sakura que vigiava tudo o que eu fazia, mas mesmo assim foi uma noite muito agradável. Naruto sem modos como sempre, Shino esquisito como sempre, Kiba tinha levado o Akamaru que estava do lado de fora, (Hinata havia preparado um prato de ração para ele também.), Sakura grudenta como sempre. Pelo menos perto da Hinata ela não tem os custumeiros ataques de ciúmes que tem com as outras garotas do mundo. E a Hyuuga estava especialmente linda. Parecia uma princesa vestida com aquele kimono que ressaltava ainda mais sua doçura.

"Arrr... Não disse que o lamen da Hinata é o melhor do mundo?" A raposa disse batendo na barriga estufada. "Eu invejo o cara que vai se casar com você." Quando Naruto falou essas palavras Hinata ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

"Ué Hinata, você tá vermelha demais, será que comeu muita pimenta? Será que tá com alguma alergia?" Que raposa imbecil.

Hinata se despediu de nós no portão e fomos todos embora. No caminho de volta para a minha casa, depois de me livrar de todos aqueles barulhentos, fiquei observando a lua, o brilho pálido dela lembra os olhos dela... Eles são tão doces, ela é tão inocente... Quando éramos crianças e estavamos na academia, as garotas começaram a me dar muito mais atenção que aos outros meninos, mas ela não. Nunca falava comigo, não estava entre as tais 'fãs'. Os olhos dela pareciam sempre voltados para outra direção. Isso me deixava um tanto decepcinado, afinal eu sempre me lembrava dela como naquele dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez, uma menininha doce e meiga.

Senti o vento delicado soprando no meu rosto. Por que olhar para Hinata faz meu coração se aquecer? Por que de repente eu comecei a querer proteguê-la? Por que eu comecei a me sentir inseguro quando tem alguém perto dela? Sou alguém muito 'frio', alguém com uma personalidade escura demais, ela não gostaria de mim... Mas se eu tentasse alcançá-la, será que ela permitiria que eu a tocasse?

Vocabulário:

SAYOUNARA - TCHAU, ADEUS

KONINCHIWA - BOA TARDE

KAWAII - FOFO, MEIGO, BONITINHO

JA MATA NE - ATÉ LOGO


	4. Ação

Eu não sei porque mas o odeia os meus asteriscos, então algumas partes ficaram um pouco feias,(eu usava uma paradinha com eles para indicar intervalo de tempo e talz). Mas acho que não ficou sem sentido... Qlr coisa é só vocês me falarem que eu substituo por outra coisa

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Kiba eu vou aceitar de todo coração [dá estrelinha

**Indigo Blue Love**

**CAP.4 - Ação**

No seguinte fui até uma das áreas de treinamento. Lembrei-me que na noite anterior Hinata havia comentado alguma coisa sobre treinar com o primo durante o dia. Não foi difícil encontrá-los. Eles estavam praticando combate com armas. Eu subi em uma das árvores que ficava perto de onde eles estavam, ocultei a minha presença e fiquei observando.

Neji subiu em um dos pilares usados para treino de taijutsu e usando um pergaminho de invocação, parecido com os que Tenten usa, atirou várias kunais e shurikens em Hinata que usou o kaiten para se defender de todas. Logo em seguida Neji pulou na direção de sua prima com uma espada que provavelmente também tirou do pergaminho e a atacou, porém ela conseguiu se esquivar dele dando uma série de saltos para trás. Ambos estavam com seus byakugans ativados, o que deveria dificultar o ganho de vantagem de cada um. Ele investiu novamente contra a garota que barrou a lâmina da espada com duas kunais. Nesse momento Neji aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Hinata e disse:

"Você deveria reconsiderar o que eu disse aquele dia, Hinata sama." Quando ouviu isso a kunoichi empurrou o primo para trás e disse:

"Já tem a minha resposta Neji niisan. Não faz sentido continuar com esse assunto." Hinata jogou as duas kunais mais algumas shurikens na direção de Neji que pulou para trás para desviar delas. Nesse momento ela fez alguns kagebushin que atacaram todos juntos jogando shurikens e partindo para o combate físico. Neji desviou das shurikens e cortou todos os bushins ao meio, provavelmente viu com o byakugan que todos eram apenas clones porém, Hinata havia sumido. Neji ficou parado concentrado ao seu redor quando então levantou as mãos. Hinata havia aparecido atrás dele com uma kunai apontada para sua cabeça. Neji soltou a espada.

"Quando fez isso?" Ele perguntou

"As shurikens foram só para desviar sua atenção e me dar tempo para figir dos seus olhos." Ela respondeu. Neji riu e disse:

"Você realmente aprendeu onde fica o ponto cego do meu byakugan, não foi? Eu me rendo."

"Obrigada por treinar comigo hoje, Neji niisan. Treinar com você é sempre muito proveitoso." Hinata disse enquanto Neji ficava de frente para ela.

"Acho que se aquela prova chuunin fosse hoje não estaria mais tão seguro assim de uma vitória. Você evoluiu muito mesmo." Hinata sorriu e disse:

"Arigatou, niisan."

"Hinata, por quanto tempo ainda vai me chamar assim? Não sou seu irmão e você sabe que o que eu sinto não é amor fraternal." Quando Neji começou a dizer isso a expressão de Hinata mudou. Não sei descrever bem a sua feição, mas ela não estava mais sorrindo. Nunca tinha reparado que ele tinha esse tipo de sentimento por ela...

"Nii... Digo, Neji kun. Já conversamos sobre isso." Hinata disse desviando o olhar dos olhos do primo.

"Já, e é por isso que eu estou insistindo. Fomos feitos um para o outro Hinata, somos a elite dos Hyuuga. Daríamos ao clã os herdeiros fortes que ele precisa e eu daria a você todo o amor que eu sinto..." Enquanto dizia isso Neji se aproximou de Hinata. Cariciou seu rosto e o voltou para o dele de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem. Aos poucos ele estava chegando seu rosto perto do dela. Hinata voltou os olhos para o chão. Eu sabia que ela não queria aquele beijo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para evitar... Pulei da árvore fazendo com que eles ouvissem o som do baque no chão. Funcionou, Neji se afastou de Hinata e tentou ver quem estava se aproximando. Não demorou muito para eu me revelar.

"Ah! É você Uchiha? O que quer? Não vê que estamos treinando? Você está atrapalhando, saia daqui." Ele me disse com aquele jeito prepotente de quem se acha o máximo.

"Achei que vocês já haviam terminado. De qualquer forma vim aqui porque quero falar com a Hinata, não com você. Se quiser ir embora não se prenda por minha causa." Respondi com um tom de voz desinteressado, o que o fez me lançar um olhar de ódio.

"J - já acabamos o treino sim, Sasuke kun. Podemos conversar no caminho de volta."

Voltamos caminhando juntos para a vila. Quando já estavamos longe o suficiente daquele primo irritante dela eu comecei:

"Desculpe se atrapalhei você e o Neji..."

"N - não imagina. Aliás, você chegou na hora certa. Ainda treino todos os dias com Neji niisan, porque é uma ordem do tousama. Mas não é mais a mesma coisa já algum tempo." Hinata disse com um tom triste na voz. "Mas o que você queria falar comigo mesmo, Sasuke kun?

"Hoje a noite eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. Me espere, ok?"

"H - hai." Ela disse um pouco confusa.

Nos separamos perto da academia onde deixei Hinata conversando com Kiba e Akamaru mesmo a contragosto. Kiba era outro que me parecia gostar até demais dela. Aliás, ultimamente todos os caras pareciam estar interessados nela aos meus olhos o que me deixa com um péssimo humor.

Por volta das 11 horas da noite eu fui em direção a casa do Hyuuga. Em volta da casa havia um jardim grande e ao lado da janela do quarto de Hinata havia uma árvore bem grande. Subi nessa árvore e tentei chegar o mais perto da janela do quarto dela o possível. Bati e poucos instantes depois ela apareceu com uma expressão surpresa.

"Sasuke kun? Pensei que não viria mais... O - o que está fazendo em cima da árvore?"

"Venha comigo Hinata. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Ela fez uma expressão temerosa e disse:

"N - não sei se posso... Já está tarde e..." A interrompi dizendo:

"Confie em mim. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você e vou te trazer sã e salva de volta para cá." Ela deu um sorriso tímido e disse:

"Ok, me espere do outro lado do muro, vou apenas trocar de roupa."

"Hai." Eu disse e voltei para o lado de fora da casa dos Hyuuga. Poucos minutos depois ela apareceu e então fomos.

"Ok, pode abrir os olhos agora" Eu disse enquanto me afastava um pouco para ver como ela reagiria.

"N - nossa... É - é muito lindo, Sasuke kun." Ela dizia enquanto caminhava até a beira do pequeno porto e admirava o reflexo da lua no lago.

"Lembrei que uma vez na academia, você disse que quando o céu está bem estrelado você gostava de observá-lo." Eu disse a ela. Estávamos no mesmo lago onde eu passava horas quando era criança e meu clã se foi. Aquele lugar se tornou uma espécie de refúgio só meu, mas naquele momento queria que fosse dela também.

"Você lembrou disso? Eu... nem sabia que tinha ouvido... Obrigada, Sasuke kun." Ela me disse com um dos seus lindos sorrisos. Realmente não sei porquê lembro disso, aliás, lembro de muitos outros fatos que a envolvem. Quando era criança costumava observá-la muito. Acho que esse era um dos hábitos que eu perdi quando meus pai morreram. A lua estava cheia e as estrelas extremanete visíveis. Ela sentou-se no cais e eu fiz o mesmo. Ficamos um tempo em um silêncio confortável e então eu falei.

"Ouvi o que você e o Neji conversavam antes de eu chegar ao campo de treinamento... Vocês estão... juntos?" Perguntei

"N - não é bem isso o que acontece... No ano passado Neji niisan se declarou para mim. Foi estranho porque nunca havia visto ele como outra coisa que não fosse meu primo... Disse que meus sentimentos não eram os mesmos, mas ele não desistiu. Tousama ficou sabendo e disse que eu deveria pensar melhor, pois seria algo excelente para o clã." Ela olhou para o céu e suspirou. "Não posso corresponder aos sentimentos dele e sinto que as ordens que recebo do meu pai são para me fazer para ficar mais próxima dele. Eu sei que o niisan é um garoto bonito e bem popular com as outras garotas, mas... Eu não me importo com isso."

"Se pudesse você escolheria o Naruto?" Ela me olhou durante um momento com olhos surpresos então disse olhando para a água:

"Naruto kun é apenas um amigo que eu admiro. Ele acreditou em mim quando nem eu mesma acreditava e isso me deu forças para seguir em frente. Hoje em dia não guardo mais o mesmo sentimento por ele, mas tenho a mesma admiração." Ela disse isso sorrindo. A cada vez que nos tornavamos mais próximos mais eu a achava uma pessoa rara.

"Você deve entender bem o que eu estou falando sobre não corresponder aos sentimentos dos outros. Com todas aquelas fãs." Fiquei surpreso de ouvir isso dela. Nunca havia parado para pensar que aquelas meninas devem sofrer de uma certa forma por conta do meu despreso.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Sakura san é do seu time. Acho que desde que éramos pequenas ela fala de você como se fosse o único garoto no mundo. Mas... todo mundo sabe que você não corresponde." Hinata disse essa última frase com um pouco de pesar na voz.

"Eu não ligo se todas essas meninas vivem atrás de mim. Eu tenho um sonho que é prioridade e também... tenho alguém que eu sempre admirei."

"Qual é o seu sonho, Sasuke kun?" Com essa pergunta eu realmente vi que ela era diferente de todas as outras. Qualquer outra garota me perguntaria quem é a pessoa que eu admiro, ficaria tentando descobrir de todas as formas para depois ficar invejando a menina até a morte. Hinata quis saber do meu sonho... Quis saber o que tem dentro da minha alma.

"Vou vingar o meu clã e depois reerguê-lo e fazer com que o nome Uchiha volte a ser sinônimo de ninjas poderosos." Disse olhando para a água do lago que refletia as estrelas do céu. "Aqui nesse lago meu otousan me ensinou um jutsu que todo o Uchiha sabia executar muito bem... Todos... De todos só restou eu... Eu e a lembrança do meu pai naquela tarde me ensinando..." Fiquei de pé e executei a seqüência de selos como no dia que meu pai os mostrou para mim.

"Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!" A luz do fogo iluminou o lago... Senti um nó na garganta como a muito tempo não sentia.

"É um sonho perigoso, mas se é o que deseja espero que o realize, Sasuke kun." Hinata disse ficando de pé ao meu lado.

"Arigatou."

Voltamos para a casa dos Hyuuga uma ou duas horas depois. Subimos os dois na árvore e então Hinata me disse:

"Arigatou, Sasuke kun. Aquele lago foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Oyasumi ne." Antes que ela pudesse descer da árvore eu segurei levemente o braço dela. Hinata me olhou com aqueles olhos doces esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. A luz do luar a deixava ainda mais linda, parecia um anjo que se perdeu na terra. Me aproximei e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. Um beijo demorado e cheio de significados. Quando me afastei vi que o rosto dela havia passado do tom pálido para um cor-de-rosa avermelhado, tipicamente seu.

"Oyasumi, Hime." Ela desceu da árvore e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, antes de entrar olhou novamente para mim, notei que ainda estava vermelha. Desci com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Quando estava virando a esquina ouvi uma voz conhecida me perguntar atrás de mim :

"Você acha mesmo que essa chantagem emocional vai fazer com que ela olhe para você, Uchiha?"

"Pelo visto você nos seguiu. Então deve ter visto que eu tenho muito mais chances que você ou qualquer outro imbecil que aparecer."

"Realmente acha isso? Não ficaria tão confiante se fosse você. Hinata sama é uma pessoa muito gentil, tudo o que ela fez foi te desejar sorte nessa sua 'missão de vida'. Não entre no meu caminho. Eu e Hinata sama fomos feitos um para o outro, você está sobrando nisso tudo."

"Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Hyuuga." Virei-me e fui embora. Nada tiraria meu bom humor aquela noite.

Mais uma vez eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo a Indigo, Vcs são a minha motivação para continuar [emocionada

n.n

Vocabulário:

KUSO - DROGA, MERDX

ARIGATOU - OBRIGADA

OYASUMI - BOA NOITE

OTOUSAN/TOUSAMA - PAI

HIME - PRINCESA


	5. Beijo

Capítulo novo para vocês amores n.n Mas antes: desculpem pelo NejiHina do capítilo passado... Eu não resisti Ç.Ç 

Sou muito fã de NejiHina tbm chuta pedrinha . Mas, como eu já acabei de escrever posso garantir que será SasuHina até o final n.n E eu finalmente consegui resolver o problema com os asteriscos punho e editei os capítulos passados, caso alguém queria dar uma olhada la...

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Itachi eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

**Indigo Blue Love**

**CAP.5 - Beijo**

"Oi! Ohayou, Sasuke!" Ouvi uma voz estridente e irritante incrivelmente familiar enquanto eu estava dormindo. 'Deve ser algum tipo de delírio meu... não faz sentido o Naruto aqui na minha cama a essa hora da manhã.' Pensei e ignorei ao chamado.

"Oi Sasuke! Acorda cara!" A voz chamou de novo. 'Deus, que isso seja um sonho'. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com aquele sorriso de gente retardada próximo a mim.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui Naruto?!" Gritei levantando-me com o susto de ver aquele retardado olhando para a minha cara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Nós viemos te chamar para um piquenique." Ele respondeu com um sorriso na cara.

"Nós?" Perguntei sem entender. Ele concordou com a cabeça e apontou para as minhas costas. De joelhos na cama olhando para mim estavam Sakura e Ino, (que aliás estavam me lançando olhares realmente assustadores.), e na porta do quarto estava Hinata, olhando para o chão e muito vermelha. Foi então que eu me toquei que estava apenas de samba-canção.

"K - Kiba kun, Neji niisan e o Shino kun também estão esperando na sala." Ela disse enquanto saia do quarto o mais rápido o possível. Eu pude sentir as minhas bochechas esquentarem e gritei para o Naruto e aquelas duas pervertidas:

"Deêm o fora do meu quarto!"

Os três saíram e eu fui me vestir. Realmente não tinha outra coisa mais interessante para fazer e resolvi acompanhá-los já que dormir de novo seria impossível. Troquei de roupa rapidamente, escovei os dentes e fui atrás dos outros na sala. Neji e Kiba estavam segurando as cestas com a comida. Saímos da minha casa e fomos para perto do lago, onde estava fresco e também era muito bonito àquela hora da manhã. Hinata estendeu a toalha quadrada no chão enquanto as outras kunoichi colocavam pesos nas pontas para ela não voar. Neji e Kiba colocaram as cestas no chão e começaram a tirar as coisas de dentro. Shino estava carregando as garrafas com suco.

"Shino mantenha as formigas longe de nós e Sakura, vê se prende isso direito." Ino disse com seu jeito autoritário.

"Pare de mandar nos outros, porca chata! Você nem foi convidada para estar aqui." Sakura revidou.

"Oras! Eu precisava me assegurar que você não tentaria nada com o meu Sasuke, testão." Pronto... começou.

Hinata havia feito uma torta de chocolate que por sinal estava muito boa. Sakura havia feito biscoitos e umas tortinhas de morango, a mãe de Neji mandou pãezinhos salgados assim como a mãe do Kiba. Naruto e Shino ficaram responsáveis pelas bebidas. Apesar da disputa entre Sakura e Ino, aquilo tudo foi bem mais agradável do que eu havia imaginado. Hinata havia sentado em um dos lados da toalha e antes que eu conseguisse chegar perto dela, Neji e Kiba sentaram-se um de cada lado dela. Sakura e Ino à minha esquerda e direita respectivamente. A minha frente ficaram Naruto e ao lado dele Shino.

Tudo estava quase como de costume. Sakura e Ino quase me partindo no meio, Naruto contando piadas imbecis, Hinata sendo gentil, Neji e eu nos encarando, Kiba brincando com o Akamaru, Shino quieto. Vendo aquela cena ri para mim mesmo. Tive um sentimento diferente... talvez algo que não desse para definir, mas era como se fosse ser daquele jeito para sempre. Como se aquele momento fosse eterno. E estranhamente isso foi bom...

Voltamos para a vila e encontramos Shikamaru com um aviso de que a Hokage solicitava a nossa presença.

"E pela cara dela era urgente." Ele disse.

Quando todos chegamos Chouji, Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei e Asuma sensei já estavam por lá. E então ela começou:

"Bom, vocês ficaram sabendo que a dois dias atrás eu pedi para seus respectivos senseis aplicarem uma prova surpresa pela qual, inclusive, tenho que parabenizá-los pelo ótimo desempenho. Enfim, sem mais delongas quero dizer que aquele exame foi a prova final que eu precisava para torná-los ANBU."

"Quê? A equipe do Shikamaru também fez o teste? Como? Se eu não lembro deles por lá?" A raposa loira perguntou com cara de bobo.

"A prova que nós fizemos foi diferente da de vocês. Asuma sensei nos levou para outro lugar, que com certeza era beeem mais perigoso que a florestinha de vocês" Ino contou vantagem.

"Todos nós fomos promovidos a ANBU, Hokage sama? Três equipes de uma vez só?" Shikamaru perguntou estranhando.

"Sim, a ANBU realmente não costuma receber tantos ninjas de uma vez só, mas eu analisei muito bem cada um de vocês e tenho certeza absoluta que não errei na promoção de nenhum. Vocês são ninjas jovens e poderosos com potencial para evoluir muito mais. Estou certa de que farão um trabalho excelente." Quando a Godaime parou de falar todos começaram a conversar ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente, estavam todos muito felizes, até eu me sentia realizado. Tornar-se um ANBU era uma honra, afinal só ninjas de elite se tornão um deles.

"Ok,ok, façam silêncio agora. Ainda tenho coisas para explicar. As equipes serão as mesmas de quando vocês se tornaram genins, porém não terão mais a companhia dos seus senseis." Um silêncio pesaroso tomou o lugar da agitação anterior, e a hokage continuou:

"Sei que será estranho seguir em frente sem o apoio deles, mas agora vocês não são mais genins precisando de orientação. Esta é uma nova fase para vocês que um dia foram os nove novatos mais promissores desta vila." Essa frase de Tsunade sama tocou a todos. Estavamos mais velhos e novas equipes tomariam o nosso lugar como discípulos dos nossos antigos senseis. O tempo havia passado, não éramos mais crianças. O tempo estava passando e eu ainda o estava gastando com missões idiotas, fugindo de garotas bobas e gritando com o Naruto. Eu definitivamente estava deixando, sem preceber, a minha missão de lado.

A Godaime nos entregou os uniformes e também passou algumas orientações. Começaríamos depois de amanhã como ANBU. Quando saímos de lá eu fui diretamente para um dos campos de treinamento da vila. Não que eu estivesse com vontade de treinar, mas de verdade queria ficar sozinho. Sentei na sombra de uma das árvores e olhei para o céu. Lembrei-me que estava sonhando algo sobre a minha família quando Naruto interrompeu me acordando. Parecia mais uma lembrança extraída das minhas memórias antigas do que algo que meu cérebro inventou para passar o tempo durante a noite. Nele minha mãe estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar quando eu cheguei da academia. Fui cumprimentá-la ela me disse de um jeito doce:

'Não faça barulho Sasuke chan, seu pai está conversando com um amigo na sala.'

Não sei porque me interessei quando minha mãe falou a palavra AMIGO. Meu pai sempre foi muito formal então eu nunca realizei que ele também tinha amigos. Fui espiar na sala quem era essa pessoa que meu pai considerava um amigo.

'Espero que Sasuke se aproxime mais de Hinata chan na academia. Parecia que os dois dariam bons amigos naquele dia... Mas parece que se afastaram agora.' Meu pai comentou com o homem de olhos brancos à frente dele

'Quem sabe, não é? Seria interessante se nossos filhos acabem se casando e desenvolvendo uma nova linhagem dentro dos clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha.'

'Até que não seria má idéia ter você na minha família... Hiashi kun.' O outro homem sorriu.

Lembro-me de ter sentido minhas bochechas corarem ao ouvir essa conversa... Mas com toda certeza isso foi apenas um sonho... Não me lembro de ter visto meu pai tão descontraído com alguém assim antes. E muito menos o pai de Hinata.

Olhei para o uniforme de ANBU... Lembrei-me de quando Itachi tornou-se um. Todos do clã nos cumprimentavam e faziam meus pais sentirem-se orgulhosos. Como seria hoje tousama? Você se orgulharia de mim também ou me diria que demorei demais para conseguir isso? Um nó apertou minha garganta. Um misto de tristeza e rancor. Fiquei naquele lugar durante o dia quase todo. Ver os outros só iria me irritar. Estava com um pensamento fixo na minha mente: Encontrar Itachi e vingar a memória do clã Uchiha.

Levantei-me e resolvi voltar para a vila. Meu estômago estava doendo, provavelmente porque a única coisa que comi foi aquele bando de doces feito pelas garotas no piquenique. Não entendo essa fixação feminina por eles. No caminho passei perto de um outro campo de treinamento que estava sendo usando por alguém. De repente uma Kunai voôu em minha direção, como estava destraído, quase não consegui desviar dela que passou perto da minha mão. Foi quando ouvi uma voz preocupada dizendo:

"A - ano, Sasuke kun. Yurushite kudasai. Juro que não estava mirando em você." Era Hinata quem estava treinando naquele campo. Ela estava sozinha e o byakugan não estava ativado.

"Pensei que iria comemorar com sua equipe a promoção à ANBU." Comentei enquanto me aproximava.

"Deixamos para comemorar depois... E eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha pensando." Ela disse enquanto se virava para mim e jogava uma shuriken em um alvo acertando-o no meio.

"Desculpe então se atrapalhei." Disse sem muita emoção.

"I - imagina, não está atrapalhando. É que sabe... aquela noite, quando falavamos à respeito de sonhos... Eu não disse, mas esse era o meu. Ser uma ninja mais forte, mais firme, alguém que meu clã reconheceria... E então esse dia finalmente chegou." Hinata disse olhando para o céu que tinha um tom alaranjado por conta do pôr-do-sol. Ela estava tão bonita, mas tinha algo de diferente com ela.

"Você não parece tão contente como deveria estar." Comentei vendo a expressão no rosto da kunoichi.

"É... que agora já não sei mais o que sonhar." Ela me respondeu com uma voz triste.

"Não me entenda mal, não estou triste, pelo contrário. Mas é que esperei tanto por esse momento que agora que ele chegou, eu perdi a direção... Sasuke kun! A sua mão..." Hinata disse olhando assustada para minha mão e então eu percebi que ela estava sangrando. Pelo visto a kunai passou mais perto do que eu havia imaginado.

"Está tudo bem, foi só um..." Eu dizia quando ela pegou a minha mão e estava jogando a água do cantil em cima para limpar. Tinha uma expressão tão preocupada, ela realmente se importava... Gosto dessa preocupação que ela tem com as outras pessoas. Pessoas de alma pura se comportam assim. Senti meu rosto esquentando e aquele calor no peito de novo. Desviei o olhar para o sol.

"Fazemos parte da tropa ANBU agora... " Disse mergulhado nos meus pensamentos.

"Sim... todos nós que um dia fomos os nove novatos fazendo aquela primeira prova chuunin." Hinata disse.

"E até hoje eu não o encontrei..." Disse mais para mim mesmo do que para ela, mas mesmo assim a Hyuuga entendeu e perguntou:

"E depois de encontrá-lo o que você fará?" Nunca havia pensado nisso... Nunca fiz planos que fossem muito além de matar Itachi. Não respondi.

"Não se perca no caminho Sasuke kun. Apesar de não sentir assim, você não está sozinho." Hinata me disse dando mais um daqueles sorrisos inocentes. Senti como se pudesse passar o resto da vida olhando para eles. Após colocar a água, Hinata pegou um potinho com uma pomada, passou sob o corte e enfaixou.

"Pronto. Amanhã já estará bem melhor." Quando ela soltou a minha mão, segurei a dela novamente. Enquanto a olhava no fundo dos olhos aos poucos ia me aproximando. A envolvi pela cintura com os braços e a beijei. Mas não um beijo como o daquela noite, um beijo de verdade, profundo. Pude sentir a surpresa dela quando nossos lábios se encontraram. E então ela correspondeu. Seus lábios eram tão doces, macios, mornos... desejei que aquele momento não terminasse. Ela usava um perfume doce e suave. Meu coração estava disparado e eu também podia sentir o dela pela proximidade de nossos corpos.

Percebi que naquele momento eu havia encontrado a resposta para a sua perqunta Hime.

Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo pessoal, o próximo é quando tudo acaba Ç.Çv

Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews do capítulo passado. Amo vocês n.n

Vocabulário:

OHAYOU - BOM DIA

YURUSHITE KUDASAI - ME PERDÔE

TOUSAMA - PAI

HIME - PRINCESA


	6. Escolha

Último capítulo Ç.Ç Aproveitem n.nv

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Naruto infelizmente não é meu, mas se o Kishimoto quiser me dar o Gaara eu vou aceitar de todo coração -dá estrelinha-

**Indigo Blue Love**

**CAP.6 - A - Escolha**

Na manhã seguinte decidi ir até a mansão dos Hyuuga e saí de casa antes que alguém viesse me acordar, chamar para piqueniques e coisas aleatóreas do tipo. Caminhei pelo muro até onde ficava a árvore da janela do quarto de Hinata. Antes de decidir subir ou não nela ouvi uma voz atrás de mim:

"Você deveria experimentar entrar pela porta de vez em quando, Uchiha san." Olhei e vi uma garota pequena com cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados. Era Hyuuga Hanabi, irmã mais nova de Hinata. Se não me engano ela é uma genin desde o ano passado.

"Como sabe que eu já estive aqui antes?" Perguntei.

"Digamos que não é só a Hinata neesama que gosta de olhar a lua da janela."

Hanabi me levou até o portão e me fez entrar na casa. Dentro da mansão tudo era decorado de uma forma bem tradicional. Sentei na sala e esperei Hanabi chamar sua irmã. Alguns minutos depois que a genin entrou, Neji apareceu e sentou-se na minha frente.

"Quando Hanabi sama me disse que tinha um Uchiha aqui para falar com a Hinata sama, tinha que vir conferir pessoalmente a sua cara de pau."

"Hyuuga, eu entendo que você tem uma forte atração física por mim, mas eu não estou interessado. Vim para falar com a Hinata." Disse sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

"Não adianta me provocar Uchiha, eu não vou brigar com você aqui. Só vou te avisar essa última vez: Seu destino não é ficar com a Hinata sama. Desista."

"Jura? Agora o byakugan também consegue ver os akai ito? Ou será que você virou vidente? Algo do tipo: Mãe Neji, faz amarração para o amor e traz a pessoa amada em três dias." A medida que eu falava podia ver as veias ao redor dos olhos que indicam a ativação do byakugan aparecendo no rosto de Neji. Nesse momento Hinata apareceu na sala e a julgar pela cara de seu primo evitou um assassinato,(lógico que não seria eu o morto.).

"Sasuke kun, ohayou." Ela disse quando me viu.

"Ohayou Hinata. Vim te buscar para dar uma volta comigo." Na verdade não era isso, eu nem sabia por que tinha ido lá, mas sabia que não queria mais olhar para a cara ciumenta do Neji de quem estava claramente se controlando para não explodir. De qualquer forma saímos, fomos para um parque onde geralmente haviam crianças brincando porém, naquele dia estava vazio.

"Parece que minha irmã faz parte do seu fãclube. Ela estava realmente agitada por você ter ido a nossa casa." Ela comentou no caminho.

"Ela pareceu bem normal quando conversamos." Respondi estranhando.

"Educação do clã Hyuuga." Por incrível que pareça isso fez sentido.

No parque havia dois pares de balanços e mais alguns brinquedos infantis. Hinata sentou em um banco que estava à sombra de uma árvore enquanto eu fiquei de pé. Estávamos olhando para o céu e para alguns pássaros que estavam por lá. Um silêncio estranho se fez entre nós. Era como se cada um estivesse esperando para ouvir o que o outro tinha para falar. Eu estava começando a ficar com vergonha... Droga! Não sabia o que dizer... Tenho plena conciência de que não posso beijar uma garota e simplesmente ficar por isso mesmo e... eu não quero que fique por isso mesmo. Respirei fundo e começei:

"Ontem, você me perguntou o que eu faira quando encontrasse Itachi e eu não respondi. Talvez porque... até antes de me aproximar de você eu não tinha nenhum outro propósito na vida que não fosse minha vingança." Fiz uma pequena pausa enquanto o vento soprava levando algumas folhas do chão.

"O que eu quero dizer... é que... Antes de conhecer você minha vida poderia acabar depois que eu tivesse o sangue daquele que acabou com meu clã nas mãos. Mas, hoje... eu sinto que ... Quero viver o máximo possível para ficar perto de você... Desculpe, não sou bom com essas palavras. Talvez você não consiga me entender." Então quando fiz menção de que ia embora senti um leve toque na manga da minha camisa. Virei-me e Hinata me olhava com aqueles olhos doces e me abraçou dizendo:

"E - eu consigo suas palavras, Sasuke kun, e... eu também me sinto assim." Ela era minha, todos os outros poderiam tentar que não iriam consegiur. Ficamos alguns daquela forma. Ela com a cabeça no meu peito e meus braços envolvendo-a. Foi quando toquei o rosto delicado da minha hime e perguntei com um leve sorriso no rosto:

"Isso significa que estamos namorando Hinata chan?" Ela corou e me disse com um sorriso doce.

"H - hai."

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke de forma alguma pode ficar sabendo disso, Shizune. Providencie para que essa informação nunca chegue até ele."

"Do que eu não posso ficar sabendo?" Perguntei às duas mulheres a minha frente enquanto entrava na sala da Hokage sama.

Hoje seria meu primeiro dia como ANBU e Naruto, Sakura e eu ficamos com a proteção pessoal da godaime. Estava na minha vez de policiar a entrada da sala dela quando a ouvi berrando o meu nome e então entrei:

"Sasuke kun, você realmente fica muito bem com esse uniforme ANBU." Tsunade sama comentou disfarçando com um sorriso amarelo.

"Do que eu não posso ficar sabendo Tsunade sama?"

"Do que está falando Sasuke kun?" Shizune san perguntou também tentando encobrir sua mestra.

"Eu ouvi claramente quando você disse que eu não poderia ficar sabendo." Disse tentando manter a calma.

"Oras, se você não pode ficar sabendo, eu não posso contar não é verdae?" A hokage disse com um sorriso mole no rosto.

"Quero explicações!! Não sou mais uma criança para que vocês fiquem fazendo segredos sobre a minha vida." Disse irritado.

"Controle-se Uchiha. Não esqueça que está falando com a Grande Hokage." Shizune san me repreendeu.

"Está bem. Eu vou contar." Tsunade sama suspirou e disse:

"Um dos nossos espiões afirmou ter visto Itachi na capital do país do fogo e conseguiu informações de que ele tem planos para ficar lá até o final dessa semana." Essas palavras fizeram com que meu sangue fervesse. Ele havia retornado ao país... Tudo sumiu ao meu redor e eu só consegui pensar que tinha que ir atrás dele... Fazer minha vingança. Quando ia saindo da sala ouvi a Godaime dizer:

"Você está proibido de sair de Konoha para ir atrás do seu irmão, Uchiha Sasuke. Isso é uma ordem direta. Se você fugir será caçado como desertor." Olhei firmemente nos olhos dela. O que ela está pensando? Não tem o direito de interferir assim na minha vida. Saí da sala.

Fui de teto em teto tentando me acalmar, o que parecia impossível. Um pensamento fixo trabalhava na minha mente: Matar Itachi. Parei onde antigamente ficavam as propriedades do clã Uchiha. As casa vazias, o silêncio, tudo isso só contribuía para aumentar com o meu desejo de ir atrás dele. Percebi que estava sendo vigiado. Provavelmente Tsunade sama já havia comunicado a situação a outras tropas ANBU e uma delas deveria estar me vigiando. Com certeza era alguma tropa conhecida porque não faziam questão alguma de ocultar suas presenças.

"Droga quem eles pensam que são para se meterem assim na minha vida." Pensei em voz alta e então ouvi uma voz doce e familiar dizendo:

"Eles estão preocupados com você, Sasuke kun. Assim como eu... Isso pode ser mais perigoso do que você imagina." Olhei para trás e vi Hinata com seu uniforme ANBU. Sua máscara era um gato assim como a minha. Ela ficava realmente bem nele... Hinata tirou a máscara, parou ao meu lado e segurou a minha mão.

"Você não entende, ninguém entende... Eu realmente preciso ir."

"E matar seu próprio irmão? Não acha que isso te tornaria igual a ele?" Ela perguntou olhando para mim e abraçando meu braço.

"Ele não é mais meu irmão, é o assassino da minha família." Ao ouvir isso Hinata suspirou.

"Itachi san é procurado por Konoha também. Provavelmente Tsunade sama já alertou as equipes mais experientes de ANBU para ir atrás dele. Por favor, não faça nada de precipitado. Todas equipes novatas receberam ordens para vigiar você, ou seja nós. Caso tente sair seus amigos terão que... " Eu a olhei nos olhos e vi sua expressão de preocupação. Eu sei que quando alguém foge de Konoha, os ninjas recebem ordens para trazê-la de volta nem que seja à força e no meu caso não seria diferente. Acariciei seu rosto e a beijei. Depois de tanto tempo de solidão eu finalmente encontrei você, hime. Mas... Esse é o preço que eu tenho que pagar por ter ficado vivo. Foi o que eu sobrevivi para fazer.

* * *

O céu estava vermelho, nublado pelas nuvens de chuva. O caminho em direção à saída de Konoha estava escuro, o que era perfeito para um fugitivo. Eu havia conseguido fugir dos olhos dos ANBU que a godaime ordenou que me vigiassem usando um truque com kagebushins, mas a essa hora eles já devem ter percebido e vindo atrás de mim. Passei pela avenida em frente a academia. O portão que leva para fora de Konoha estava muito perto. Parei no parque em que conversei com Hinata. Senti uma dor estranha no peito... O meu desejo de ficar por ela talvez fosse maior do que eu havia imaginado. Senti a presença de um outro ninja e logo pude ver sua silhueta pulando à minha frente. Apesar da máscara, eu poderia reconhecer o cabelo comprido e azul ao vento qualquer lugar. Quando ficamos frente a frente ela tirou a máscara e eu pude ver a expressão triste do seu rosto.

"Adiantaria pedir para você não ir?" Ela me perguntou sem esperanças. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e então os doces olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela chorou.

"Eu não devia ter me aproximado de você, gomen nasai... Agora estou fazendo você chorar." Disse tirando as lágrimas do rosto dela.

"Talvez nunca mais você vol..." Eu a interrompi com um beijo. O mais profundo e apaixonado beijo de despedida que eu pude.

"Um dia eu vou voltar para você e para reconstruir a minha família. Isso é uma promessa..." A olhei nos olhos e disse:

"Você foi a única pessoa verdadeiramente gentil comigo em muitos anos, eu te amo minha Hinata chan." e então pressionei um ponto perto do seu pescoço para que ela desmaiasse. A coloquei deitada em um dos bancos que havia ali. A fitei durante alguns instantes... Queria guardar a imagem do rosto dela na minha memória.

Corri pela floresta o máximo que consegui até sair do limites de Konoha. Uma chuva forte começou a cair. Ela apagava meu rastro e também as lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos. Desde que o clã foi destruído que eu nunca mais havia chorado. Hinata... A lembrança do rosto decepcionado dela doía e doía mais ainda saber que eu era o culpado por ele...

**CAP.6 - B - Escolha**

Dizem que quando se está mortalmente ferido, sua vida inteira passa em sua mente como se fosse um flashback. Estranho, caído nesse chão eu só consigo me lembrar do seu rosto. Então... a verdade é que eu só comecei a viver depois que me aproximei de você...

Hunf... Então esse é o fim do grande clã Uchiha. Itachi está morto na minha frente, mas a minha vida também não vai demorar muito para escapar. Aqui está tão frio... ou será que é essa a sensação de sangrar até morrer?

Encontrei Itachi fora dos limites da capital do País do fogo. Lutamos durante um dia quase inteiro até que usando um genjutsu eu consegui iludi-lo e matá-lo, porém sem que eu pudesse reagir ele também havia me ferido em um dos pontos vitais com minha própria espada. Agora estamos ambos caídos na floresta, Itachi morto, e eu sentindo o meu corpo secar aos poucos.

Quando era criança eu chorava e me perguntava se conseguiria agüentar a solidão, a tristeza, uma vez desejei realmente morrer... Mas eu não morri. Então convenci a mim mesmo de que se estava vivo é porque tinha uma missão a cumprir. Me afastaei das pessoas, esqueci dos meus sonhos, coloquei cada segundo da minha existência nisso e agora... está feito. Minha visão começa a ficar embaçada e a única coisa que me vem a mente e o seu sorriso... Não desejo que você estivesse aqui, pois estaria chorando, da mesma forma que estava naquela noite.

Hinata... Comecei a ter um sonho próprio depois que me apaixonei por você. A idéia de recontruir o clã parou de parecer uma obrigação e se tornou um desejo... Talvez no final de tudo Neji estivesse certo, ficarmos juntos não era o nosso destino. Essa lua lembra os seus olhos... Gostaria de tocar você pela última vez, mas está escurecendo incrívelmente rápido. Escolhi um caminho que fez com que uma vida inteira não foi o suficiente para que eu fizesse tudo o que tinha que fazer... Me perdôe por quebrar a promessa, talvez em outra vida eu a cumpra...

Fim...

-foge das pedradas-

Eu sei que tem gente que quer me espancar agora, mas não pude evitar esse final -chuta pedrinha- 

Como eu estou lendo o mangá minha impressão de que o Sasuke é um total obsecado que largaria qualquer coisa para ir atrás do Itachi é cada vez maior. Então vejo SasuHina como um romance que no final os dois iriam sofrer... E é por isso que eu gosto desse casal xD 

Bom, obrigada MESMO por todo mundo que acompanhou essa minha primeira fic, vocês foram muito importantes para mim -choro torrencial- 

Enquanto postava a Indigo, escrevi uma outra fic (Daite, señorita!) que vou começar a postar hoje. Espero que gostem n.n9

Ja ne 

Vocabulário:

OHAYOU - BOM DIA

AKAI ITO - É um mito de que quando duas pessoas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas existe um fio vermelho (akai ito) que as liga pelo dedo mindinho.

NEESAMA - IRMÃ MAIS VELHA

HIME - PRINCESA


End file.
